No me dejes John
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: " No cierres los ojos, Yo te voy a cuidar… Te cuidaré por favor.. no me dejes… " SherlockXJohn


**No me dejes John.**

**By FriiWonka**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>John…"<strong>_ Su respiración comenzaba a faltar.

"_**John!..."**_ Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse…

"_**John!"**_ El frío comenzaba a embriagarlo.

Entonces… Se dejó ir.

Era una fría mañana como siempre en Londres. Sherlock había ido a investigar, todo estaba terriblemente calmado. No sabía ni el porqué de aquello. No soportaba estar sin hacer nada, no desde que habían peleado una vez más. Desde que se habían confesado. Entre bien y mal, su relación comenzaba a decaer. Poco a poco Sherlock comenzaba a alejarse de él. Y no le gustaba…

Salió tomando su chamarra, colocando sus llaves en la bolsa y con un largo suspiró camino por la calle, vagando. Saludando a aquellos que conocía. Ignorando a los que no. Llego hasta el parqué y un mensaje de Sherlock le llamó la atención. Sabía que era de él, porque había cambiado el tono solo para él. Que estúpido. Pensó.

Levantó el teléfono hasta su vista y decía "_Ven, tenemos que hablar. – SH_" Y sudó frío. Ya sabía lo que estaba por venir. Miró al cielo deseando que nada de eso hubiese pasado en un principio. Deseando que jamás le hubiese confesado nada. Deseando ni siquiera sentir nada por el otro… Deseo muchas cosas, y entonces se levantó caminando. Le mensajeo preguntando su locación, y como siempre, estaba en Scotland Yard. Como suponía.

Lestrade le sonrió y le señalo que Sherlock acababa de salir, entonces rodó sus ojos y caminó hasta donde le había indicado que había salido. Entonces como una sombra, lo vio… Estaba parado casi a un metro de distancia de la salida de Scotland, fumando… Hacía mucho que no lo veía fumando, y eso le puso todavía más nervioso.

Acercándose a él a paso lento y pesado esperando a que todas esas malas noticias, o las simples palabras "Tenemos que terminar" Le cayeran encima como miles de piedras. Se paró a su lado mirándolo de reojo sin decir nada.

Tardaron más de cinco minutos hasta que Sherlock habló.

–John.

–Dime, Sherlock.

–He estado pensando.

–Ajá.

–Sobre lo nuestro… –Inspiró nuevamente a su cigarrillo cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de aquella nicotina que necesitaba.

–¿Y?... –Las manos comenzaban a sudarle, sentía que en cualquier momento podría morir.

–Al principio creí que lo nuestro simplemente era solo una historia de fantasía… Y solo eso. Pero… John. – Se terminaba el cigarro abriendo los ojos de nuevo y lo tiraba al suelo, pisándolo sin piedad. – Yo te amo, John. No sé como llegue a hacerlo, ni siquiera pensé que tendría los sentimientos para hacerlo. Pero lo hago y vaya que lo hago.

–Yo también te amo… Sherlock. – Una gran carga comenzaba a caer de sus hombros, y nuevamente la nube que cubría su esperanza comenzaba a desaparecer.

– Estas semanas ha sido bastante aburrido. Sin ti en mis investigaciones, y no sé porqué pero.. Creo que ya no quieres estar conmigo.

–No, no, no Te equivocas. Yo pensé que tú eras el que ya no quería estar conmigo… – Un malentendido, que idiota… Pensó.

Ambos se dieron una gran sonrisa y regresaron caminando a Baker Street, tenían que seguir hablando de aquello, pero tenía que ser más privado. Además de que Sherlock tenía que ponerlo al tanto de aquel caso que ahora tenía.

John solo lo miraba, con aquel profundo amor y admiración que siempre le había tenido, casi sin entender lo que decía porque sus ojos simplemente no captaban más que a él y a su presencia.

Sherlock solo hablaba por inercia, porque no sabía que más hablar, no sabía cómo expresarle el que le amaba más de lo que su pobre corazón podría aguantar. Que no sabía encontrar las palabras correctas para decirlo bien. Que ese era solo un pretexto para llamar su atención.

– No seas tonto John, Es evidente! –Entonces llegaron frente a su puerta, y los ojos de Sherlock captaron su puerta entreabierta. Era evidente… Había alguien allí dentro. No temió por Mrs Hudson, por que se había ido de vacaciones con aquel novio que ya tenía, hecho una mirada a John, y el otro no se había dado cuenta. Como siempre, así que le señaló por un instante y entonces el rubio captó.

Subieron lentamente las escaleras, John sentía en el cinturón su pistola, nunca la dejaba. Su bendita costumbre.

Llegaron hasta la sala y nada… No había nada. Es más, todo estaba en su lugar. Se miraron a los ojos y una risa sonó detrás de ellos. Ambos seriamente volvieron la mirada, y allí estaba. Como un fantasma, un hombre detrás de ellos.

– Hola, Sherlock. – Sonrió de medio lado, su psicosis se le notaba a kilómetros. Entonces en un acto protectivo, John con su mano hizo para atrás a Sherlock. Al ver que el otro sacaba una pistola, él también saco la suya. – Vaya.. El Dr Watson siempre con sus sorpresas.

– ¿Quién eres? – Replicó el rubio.

– ¿No me recuerdas Sherlock? – Lo miraba. – Una vez te pedí tu ayuda… Y no me ayudaste. Iba a ser condenado a muerte, pero escapé. Por tu culpa, no me exoneraron y mi familia no me quiso aceptar de nuevo… Ni mis amigos hablarme. Nadie… Y entonces.. Ya te encontré.

– No es mi culpa que seas un psicópata.

– Y mira quien dice de psicópatas cuando no salva a alguien de pena de muerte!

– No estás muerto. – Lo miraba desafiantemente y el otro le apuntaba a la cabeza. John se comenzó acercar lentamente al lado de Sherlock apuntándole igualmente al que le amenazaba.

– Baja tu arma.

– No. No tengo nada que perder, lo mataré a usted , mataré a Sherlock Holmes Y después me mataré yo.,

– Si intentas tan siquiera apretar el gatillo te mataré.

– Veamos quien es más rápido.

– Tranquilos todos. – Insistió el pelinegro, tenía miedo de que el rubio y el otro se dispararan, no podría lidiar con eso. Que le importaba si lo matarán a él. A John no lo podrían tocar. – L-Lo siento… Por no ayudarte… Por favor. Baja tu arma.

– Oh.. ya… Lo siento… – Bajó su arma y volteaba su cuerpo dándoles la espalda. John y Sherlock se miraron extrañados. – Lo siento por esto… – Volteó con un movimiento rápido y disparó. John Alcanzó a responder el disparó y saltó protegiendo as Sherlock.

El hombre que había disparado primero caía lentamente al suelo, mientras un charco de sangre comenzaba a hacerse visible debajo de él.

En sus brazos, John trataba de contener el dolor que ahora sentía justo al costado, alzó su mano y estaba llena de sangre. Dios.. como dolía. El moreno se había quedado en Shock, Por primera vez no pudo hacer nada para proteger a John. Se había quedado pasmado al momento del disparo, intento agacharse, pero John había sido más rápido que él. Lo colocó en el suelo presionando y con sus manos temblorosas comenzó a marcar el teléfono de Lestrade. El de Molly, el de la ambulancia, el de cualquier maldita persona que viniera a ayudarle.

– Vas a estar bien… Vas a estar bien. – Repetía una y otra vez al rubió mientras este comenzaba a perder el color de su piel.

– No… Sherlock. No voy a estar bien. – Lo sabía. Había visto en la guerra un montón de heridas así que intentó curar, pero habían desgarrado varias cosas dentro y él lo sentía. Sentía que si cerraba los ojos, no los volvería a abrir. No volvería a ver al moreno. No quería dejarlo así.

– Cállate John.. No digas esa tontería. Estarás bien… – Un dolor punzante comenzaba a doler en su pecho, un mal presentimiento.

– Sherlock.. Te amo…

– Yo también, John.. Oh John.. No, por favor… No cierres los ojos, Yo te voy a cuidar… Te cuidaré por favor.. no me dejes… – Sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a invadirle la cara y caían hasta el rostro del rubio, entremezclándose con las ajenas. Mientras John ya le costaba hablar, solo levantaba una mano para acariciarle por última vez el rostro y sonreírle.

– Cuídate, Sherlock… – Acercó al moreno a su rostro, dándole un último beso, como la primera vez que probó sus labios y cerró los ojos.

Escuchó su nombre en la oscuridad, No le gustaba dejarlo así. Jamás le había gustado dejarlo así… Pero su cuerpo le traicionaba, Le traicionaba porque ya no lo quería dejar cuidar de Sherlock. Le traicionaba porque ya no le dejaba amarlo… Y odiaba a su cuerpo por no resistir.

Llegaron Lestrade y un grupo de paramédicos un poco de tiempo después, y lo que encontró le partió el corazón. Sherlock estaba llorando y gritaba el nombre del rubio, abrazándolo fuertemente ya ferrándose al cuerpo sin vida que tenía entre sus pálidas manos, lleno de sangre en estas viendo que había intentado parar la hemorragia fatal. Y del otro lado, el cuerpo inerte del agresor con el arma en manos.

– Lestrade.. Lestrade! Sálvalo, sálvalo. – Estaba en Shock, Los paramédicos intentaron sentir el pulso de John. Pero ya no existía. – Son unos inútiles! Aléjense de él! –Los empujó con fuerza abrazando nuevamente al rubio. Lestrade aun con el corazón en una mano y con ayuda de otros oficiales lo apartaron del cuerpo, para que se los pudieran llevar.

Ya no estaba…

John ya no estaba…

El dolor que le causaba eso, no lo podía dejar vivir. Ya no sabía como vivir…

Durante semanas, después de ello. No aceptó ningún caso.

No aceptó ninguna visita.

Volvió a sus drogas.

Pero entonces una noche. Mientras había estado tan drogado que no sabía si estaba dormido o despierto vio como una luz a su amado que volvía por él… El rubio se acercaba con aquella tranquilizante y grata sonrisa, tomándole de la nuca, protegiéndolo de si mismo.

– ¿Qué haces Sherlock?...

– No sé… ¿Por qué John?...¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me duele?

– Por qué eres humano.

– No lo quiero ser.. No sin ti.

– Pero si yo estoy aquí.

– No es cierto… No me mientas.

– Tal vez no me veas. Pero siempre estoy aquí, Sherlock… La muerte solo es un camino por el cual todos tenemos que cruzar. Y cuando llegue tu momento, te estaré esperando al final de el camino, para que nos vayamos juntos. ¿Si?... Pero no apresures tu momento. Por favor.

– John…

– Sherlock, Debo irme… – Se acerco dándole un beso en los labios. Dios, se sentía igual de cálido como todas las veces que el moreno lo había besado. – Recuerda siempre que te amo, y siempre te amaré.

– Yo también te amo John. Con mi vida…

– Prométeme que no te dejarás morir.

– Yo…

– Promételo…

– Lo prometo.

– Me alegra… – Sonrió de nuevo y se levantó para irse. – Hasta nuestro siguiente encuentro Sherlock.

Después de aquella noche, Sherlock dejó cualquier rastro de mal hábito, y volvió a ayudar con los casos. Volvió a ayudar en lo que pudo. Vio muchos años pasar, esperando y esperando.

Hasta ya siendo mayor y retirado. Una noche, mientras dormía. Volvió a soñar con John.

– ¿Estás listo?

– ¿John?..

– Sherlock.. – Le extendió la mano.

– He esperado tanto… – Le tomó la mano.

– Y yo también… – Sonrió apretándole la mano y cruzaron aquella luz, y de repente aquella arrugada y cansada piel volvió a ser lo que era antes. Tan pálida y fina como cuando joven. Y así ambos volvieron a encontrarse.


End file.
